Old hangups and new beginnings
by vany1610
Summary: Kurt has a bright future ahead of him. But moving on from his old life might be more difficult than expected. Eventual Puckurt. AU after Nationals.
1. Chapter 1

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Summary:**Kurt has a bright future ahead of him. But moving on from his old life might be more difficult than expected. Eventual Puckurt. AU after Nationals.

**A/N 1:** Sequel to **Surprised outbursts and unexpected revelations**. You might want to read it first.

**Chapter 1**

It's been two weeks. More or less.

Two weeks since they won Nationals. It doesn't even bother him that Rachel takes most of the credit for their win. It was expected. And why would he get mad. They won. After three years they finally won.

Two weeks since the Glee Club is suddenly popular. It's surreal. There are people in the halls greeting him that before never looked twice at him. Or just to make fun of him. He's not that impressed by the new _friends_.

Two weeks since Mr Schuester won his undeserved award for Best Teacher. Kurt never wanted to cause drama in the last few days of school. But his little speech at Mr Schuester's after-award party did exactly that. Luckily it's not long until graduation. He just has to survive these last days and then he doesn't have to endure the accusing looks from the others. Most of his friends are behaving like it was the worst thing ever. Calling out their incompetent teacher on his shitty teaching skills. He's not going to apologize. No matter how many times Finn tells him to.

And two weeks since Puck kinda told him that he likes him. It's been also two weeks since Kurt talked to Puck.

Kurt doesn't know what he was thinking. When Puck revealed his feelings he wasn't just flattered. He started thinking about the possibility of them being together. The occasional fantasies suddenly became possible. It was only when Blaine called later that night that Kurt realized what he was doing. He was thinking about a relationship with another boy while forgetting about his current one.

He loves Blaine. It's true, they relationship was a little bumpy in the last months but he loves him. And Blaine loves him back. They are good. He shouldn't think about Puck while he has a wonderful boyfriend. The last thing he needs is being drawn into a love-triangle.

And there is also the fact that Puck is his friend. He's the only one that doesn't treat him like the walking stereotype that he sometimes is. He always tries to include him into the bro-nights and other events the other boys plan without thinking of Kurt.

The first few days after the revelation Kurt thought about the possibility that Puck was being nice to him because of his feelings for him. However now he thinks that Puck wouldn't have told him if it weren't for their victory at Nationals and the events that followed. He didn't expect for Kurt to break up with Blaine.

He's just back from his Saturday morning shopping trip with Mercedes. Actually he was planning on going to the Lima Bean and read in peace but Sebastian Smythe's apparent living arrangements made him leave after getting his coffee. No matter what other customers might say he didn't hide behind a pillar. Totally not.

Of course his phone is ringing from upstairs. Never again is he giving his phone to Finn. Every time he either forgets were he put it or he doesn't charge it. Either way Kurt has to spend at least a day without it.

It's then that he sees the mail lying on the floor. With Finn and Sam still out with the other guys and his dad and Carole in Washington it is still where it fell trough the mail slot.

There it is. Kurt already heard back from some colleges. He has a list with schools that want him. He already put them in order. But there lying in his front hall is his NYADA letter.

Suddenly he's feeling sick. It's a small envelope. What does it mean? In movies they always talk about it. Is small good or bad? He can't remember.

He picks it up and starts opening the letter. Briefly he wonders why his hands aren't shaking. It doesn't matter what it says. He has the choice. It isn't the end of the world if he doesn't get it. There are worse things than not getting into his first choice school. Even if he didn't get in. Madame Tibideaux said she liked his audition. That's still something.

He has to read it twice until the words make sense.

He got in.

He reads it again just to make sure it wasn't an illusion. The words don't change.

Kurt's not sure how long he's been standing there clutching the letter. He has to call his father. Kurt is not sure if he can talk with the wide grin on his face, but he has to call him right now.

Upstairs the phone is still ringing. Maybe it's ringing again. The caller ID says it's Rachel. Of course it is. Unless for school, she hasn't left the house in days. Always waiting for news about NYADA.

He just has time to say her name before she starts talking.

"Oh Kurt, I tried to call you all morning. Well since I saw the mail. Did you get your NYADA letter?"

The smile on his face upon the mention of the letter falters when he hears her following words.

"It's terrible. But they didn't deserve us. I'm not sure if NYADA isn't even that good of a school if they can't recognize our talent."

There is no doubt but he asks anyway. "You weren't accepted?"

The line goes silent. "Rachel?"

"Did _you_?"

Kurt isn't sure how he should interpret her tone. It's not the sympathetic one from a few seconds ago.

"Kurt? Did you get in?"

He's glad they are not having the conversation face to face.

"Well, yes." He isn't feeling happy anymore. "I'm sorry you didn't."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Rachel." Her forgetting her text probably wasn't that fortunate. "You can try next year."

"I made Madame Tibidaux come to Nationals. I was wonderful."

"You were."

He feels bad that he would much rather hang up the phone and call his dad than consoling Rachel. But she is his friend. It's understandable she's sad. Kurt is not sure how he would feel if Rachel got in but he didn't.

"And I'm far more talented than you." Well, he at least wouldn't insult her. "You know it's true. In comparison you are only mediocre. If someone deserves NYADA it is me."

She's not taking it away from him. Not this. The last three years he was in constant competition with Rachel and she got everything.

Every solo she wanted. Mr Schuester's constant attention and approval. The boy, although it makes him cringe thinking about his past feelings for Finn. For one week she even got Blaine. She got voted Prom Queen while his crowning was just a cruel joke.

He can understand that she is angry but she is not going to make him feel bad. "Well, you shouldn't have blown your audition then."

There isn't even time for him to feel bad about what he said before she hangs up on him.

When neither his Dad nor Blaine answer his calls so he decides to go downstairs. He has to do something while waiting before trying to reach them again.

Apparently while he was in his room Finn came home. From the noise Kurt expects the living room full of boys. So he is surprised to just find Finn and Puck sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching some movie. He sits down and tries to figure out what they are watching. On the screen he sees drinking teens attending a party. Honestly it could be anything.

"Where have you been?" His tone was stricter than he thought if Finn's reaction is anything to go by.

Spluttering he says something about a party to celebrate Puck's success in Geography and therefore graduation. He can't even be bothered to get mad about the fact that he wasn't invited. All his anger is still directed at Rachel.

"Whatever." He interrupts Finn's tale about the great party at Artie's. "Where is your phone?"

"I forgot it?" Finn admits sheepishly. "Why? Did you call? Did something happen?"

"Everything is fine. Just go and call Rachel!"

It isn't until Finn is running up the stairs that Kurt realizes that this leaves him alone with Puck. It's been two weeks and the the first time they are alone in a room.

Kurt expected it to be awkward. Both of them not knowing what to say, then stuttering some nonsense and finally one of them runs away just so they don't have to talk about what happened.

Two weeks were way too much time for him to overthink everything. Puck just continues to watch the movie.

Kurt's view on their relationship changed. He knows that Puck likes him. But for Puck nothing changed. While Kurt was thinking about a romantic relationship with him and then feeling bad about it and then just trying to forget that it actually happened, Puck just continued with his life. He didn't start to suddenly woo him or try to get into Kurt's pants. He just told him about his feelings so Kurt knows he is appreciated.

"I got into NYADA."

He wanted to tell his dad first. The rest would have be spontaneously. His father isn't picking up the phone just like Blaine. Sam's absence tells him that Mercedes is busy hanging out with Sam. And Rachel is, well Rachel. He really needs to share the news with someone that is just happy for him.

If the hug isn't clue enough that Puck is happy for him his words are. "Dude! That's great!"

**A/N 2:** Anyone wants to be my beta? It would be appreciated although I'm already giving my best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the alerts and reviews and putting it on your favorites.

**Chapter 2**

It's still a little weird for Kurt. Random showings of affection aren't uncommon coming from Puck. By now Kurt should be used to it, but it doesn't mean that he's at ease with them.

Finally Puck releases him from the hug, the movie completely forgotten. Instead he is curiously looking at him, "So what's the plan now?"

Kurt's a little taken aback; he'd thought it was clear, "Well, I'm obviously going!"

Puck's incredulous face shows him that he misread Puck's words, "Of course you are. I meant for celebrating? A party?"

Oh. He hadn't had time to think about it yet, "I don't know. Probably not. Maybe just with dad and Carole when they get back from Washington." And Finn if he doesn't decide to ignore him like Rachel is probably telling him to right now.

"Well obviously I can't have that. I mean, you can still have dinner with the folks, but a party is in order."

"Seriously, Puck. It's not that big of a deal."

"Dude. You don't want a party for getting into that fancy college of yours when I even get one for fucking graduating, which shouldn't even be that big of a deal."

"Thanks for inviting me by the way," he's only half-joking.

He regrets his choice of trying to change the subject the moment he sees Puck's face falling. The life as unpopular high school student coupled with the fact that he's the gay kid has naturally stopped him from being invited to any big parties. And it's not the first time he wasn't invited to one of Glee parties that the boys sometimes throw just for themselves. It doesn't surprise him anymore but it stings when the others talk about the bro-nights without realizing that Kurt is also a boy, especially since Blaine is a constant guest at those events.

"I didn't know. It was a surprise for me. I thought you had something better to do."

"I didn't, but it's okay."

"It's not okay." Puck tells him seriously.

Of course he's right. It's not okay.

"That's why I'm throwing you a party. And whoever didn't invite you to Puck's Super Graduation Party is not allowed to come."

"Puck's Super Graduation Party?"

"Don't laugh. I didn't name it. There was already a banner hanging when I arrived. I'm totally gonna make you one too. My sister has all that crafting shit I can use. I hope you like purple ponies."

After Kurt calms down from laughing Puck orders him to get him some paper and a pen so he can start prioritizing. For Puck the things that top the list are food and drinks. Only after that list is made can he move to the guest list, "Let's see if I have all the girls. 'Tana and Britt, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel..."

"Rachel won't come."

"Huh, this year you were inseparable. Don't you want her there? She can be annoying and spotlight stealing but if we make sure to have a karaoke-machine in the other room she won't bother you."

"It's not that. Although that _is_ a very good idea. She didn't get in and now she's mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going and she isn't." Kurt doesn't know if he can explain it more simply.

"It's not like you took her spot. And I don't know but it isn't that surprising, is it? From what I heard she really blew her audition."

"That's true but she also got the teacher to come listen to her at Nationals."

"By stalking her. Don't look at me like that, it so was stalking. I was just waiting to hear that Rachel was arrested for trespassing or breaking into that woman's house. A restraining order against Rachel wouldn't have been surprising."

Kurt has to admit that he was also surprised to see Madame Tibideaux turned up at Nationals. As Rachel's friend he was happy for Rachel. Obviously it was useless considering she wasn't accepted but the possibility was there. But he couldn't stop thinking about the other ones that choked at their audition and didn't get a second chance like Rachel because they weren't as adamant as her.

"Whatever. Rachel is mad and won't come. And Finn probably won't come either."

"He better be coming. Unless of course he planned my party. And then it won't be his decision to not come it will be ours."

Puck's enthusiasm is infectious. They are laughing and excessively planning a party that's nothing but imaginary; the real thing is probably just going to be a get-together with the Glee Club, some pizzas and soda.

"I'm fine with the balloons, the Cupcake Station and the petting zoo but I think we're too old for a bouncy castle." Puck's offended face just makes Kurt laugh even harder.

"You're never too old for a bouncy castle," Puck scowls at him which quickly turns into a smirk. "But if you want we can always hire a stripper."

Kurt feels himself blushing, "We're not hiring a stripper!"

"You're right, we don't have the money. But Sam might do it for free."

He's not sure if they should be joking about it. It's not like Sam is ashamed of it, but still.

"Unless you want the Puckster to do it?" Puck ask with an exasperate wiggling of his hips. "You know I got the moves."

"Oh God!"

It's only when Finn finally comes back from talking to Rachel that Kurt realizes how much time has passed.

Exhausted, Finn lets himself fall into the armchair after hugging and congratulating his _little brother_.

"So how's Rachel?" Kurt is still mad at her but also concerned, he does care for her even if her words stung.

"I don't even know. Disappointed I guess."

If that isn't an understatement Kurt's not sure what is.

"She kinda made it sound like it's your fault," Finn continues slowly. "It wasn't, right?"

Both Kurt and Puck must look furious since Finn almost immediately starts apologizing.

"I guess you didn't tell her about your army plans…" Puck wants to know once Finn stops assuring them that he is truly happy for Kurt.

Shortly after sending his application to the Actor's studio, Finn got the response that he missed the deadline and to try again next year. He was sad for a few days before deciding to enlist into the army. It's not like he'd even wanted to become an actor before Disco-week. Mr Schuester basically talked him into it. (And Kurt is in the wrong for criticizing the teacher, _sure_.) Kurt thought nobody outside of the family knew about it, but obviously Finn had told Puck.

"I didn't get to talk really." He admits sheepishly while rubbing his neck. "I think I'll give her a few days to calm down and then tell her."

"It's a better plan than telling her the day before you leave." No matter how many times Finn tries to assure him that it wasn't an actual plan Kurt knows that he'd meant it when he brought it up.

"Is it okay if I kinda side with Rachel while she's angry with you? Maybe she won't get as mad when I tell her then."

"Sure, whatever." Like that's going to work.

He stays with them in the living room for a few more minutes before he decides to try calling his dad again. But not without telling them to order some food; eating cereal the whole day _can't_ be good for them and Kurt is in no mood to cook for them. Just when he's reaching the stairs he has to smile when he faintly hears Puck asking about the person responsible for planning his party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 3**

After calling his dad who was nothing but ecstatic about the news, Kurt called Blaine. His boyfriend congratulated him but had to hang up shortly after it; something about another acting crisis from Cooper. But he promised to come over the following day to celebrate.

Kurt spent the rest of his Saturday planning a romantic Sunday to celebrate with his boyfriend. He made some of their favorite foods for a little indoor picnic, made sure he still had supplies in his room for activities that still make him blush uncontrollably and made Finn promise to stay out of the house for the majority of the day.

But of course his plans were overturned on Sunday morning.

After waking up Kurt found an E-mail from Rachel in his mailbox. She tried to apologize for her reaction in the first paragraph but it quickly turned into her whining about not getting the opportunity to shine in New York like he was.

_I just want an opportunity to be a star..._

_You have to understand..._

_They must have made a mistake..._

Naturally his mood dampened at her poor attempt at apologizing.

He's sure she expects him to give in like always, but this time he's not. This year they became friends; best friends even, but he is not holding himself back just because she's unhappy, especially when he _knows_ she wouldn't do the same for him.

He was there when she blew her audition, consoled her after Quinn's accident and even helped her plan a wedding he didn't approve of.

She on the other hand ran for president against him even though he needed it for his college applications. When Dave tried to... Well, after Dave's incident she knew that he was devastated, but put her wedding plans into action instead of making sure he was alright. And Kurt really wasn't. And now she can't even bring herself to be happy for him.

When Blaine finally came over Kurt couldn't stop going on about Rachel and her attitude towards his acceptance to NYADA. His plans for a relaxed Sunday had gone completely out the window.

"Can you believe it? Like it's my fault she forgot the text of her song. She's mad at me because my life is finally looking up. And she even tries to pull Finn over to her side!"

"Well it was always her dream to get into NYADA," Blaine speaks up from his seat on the bed. "Now she has nothing."

"Oh my God!" Kurt has the sudden urge to throw his arms in the air. "We only found out that the school even exists last year! And it isn't my fault she didn't apply to any other schools! If she really wants NYADA she can try again next year!"

"So you are definitely going?"

Kurt thought it was quite clear that he was going, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you would wait a year and then you and Rachel could go together."

"You want me to wait a year for someone that isn't happy for me and said she deserved it more since she's more talented than me?"

The thought never even crossed his mind. Maybe he would have considered it if Rachel's reaction had been different. But now there is no way he is going to let this chance pass.

"What about me?"

"You want me to wait for you?" This conversation was getting more and more weird, "I thought you don't even want to go to New York."

"Well, I don't, but that's not what I mean. If you go to New York I'm staying behind."

"We talked about it. We agreed that we can make it work."

They spent hours and hours assuring each other that they won't have a problem with a long-distance relationship. They promised each other daily talks and as many visits as possible. Kurt thought they were on the same page.

"I know but..." Blaine falters in his explanation and averts his eyes.

"What? You changed your mind?"

"It's not like that. But, what about the other schools? What about ones closer to Lima?"

"Those were just back-up plans. New York was always the goal. There's no way I'm choosing some school in Ohio if NYADA wants me. You knew that." Suddenly a thought crossed Kurt's mind, "Or didn't you believe I would be accepted?"

Blaine's guilty look is all Kurt needs to know the answer.

"So what? You didn't think I would get in and thought you'd lie to me about thinking we can make it work long-distance, because in the end it won't matter? You thought you didn't need to say anything because I'll stay behind in Lima anyways?" he demanded.

"I wasn't sure. I'm still not sure"

Slowly Kurt is getting mad. "Not sure about what?" he snaps.

"Everything, Kurt! You getting into college. If we can do long-distance. If I even want to try."

Kurt has a feeling about where this conversation is heading, "And what now?"

"I don't know either. If you're really going we should probably break-up, I guess."

"You guess?"

"We haven't been working for quite some time. And not seeing each other every day won't help."

Kurt was trying to ignore it. He would have done everything to make it work, but this changes things. If Blaine doesn't believe in them, Kurt doesn't feel obliged to do so either. He would have tried; after all, Blaine _is_ his first boyfriend. He's turned a blind eye to a lot of things that weren't working in their relationship, but it's not his responsibility alone to keep them going. Especially if Blaine wasn't planning to do the same.

"You're right."

"I am?"

He doesn't want to think that Blaine's words were his way of making Kurt decide between his boyfriend and New York. But seeing Blaine's shocked expression, it's difficult to ignore the feeling that his boyfriend was issuing an ultimatum, even if it was just a subtle one.

"Yeah. I'm obviously not giving up NYADA." Blaine at least has the decency to look ashamed at his exclamation, "And it's difficult enough to have a long-distance relationship and probably even harder if at least one heart isn't in it. Instead of ignoring them we should have worked harder on solving the problems in our relationship."

Kurt's not sure what the biggest issue they should have worked on is: their lack of communication or the fact that his boyfriend apparently doesn't believe in his talent. (which now explains the surprise on Blaine's face when Kurt rocked his audition.)

"Like your fling with Chandler."

Oh, for God's sake.

Blaine calling Kurt a cheater when he isn't one.

Blaine never admitting his mistakes.

That week with Chandler wouldn't have been on top of Kurt's list but whatever. It should have been an indication that he enjoyed Chandler's cheesy texts more than he probably would have some months ago. However, Blaine is not going to twist the facts to put all the blame on him again, "And your thing with Sebastian!"

"I told you, that was nothing," Blaine states scowling.

"And you told me it was family friendly. We both know Sebastian isn't capable of being family friendly."

"Of course he can."

"Probably he _can_. But he doesn't. You know that fundraiser I went to with my dad? He was telling dirty jokes and making inappropriate comments about the waiters and he sure didn't care that his parents were around."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter now. We should have talked about it instead of ignoring it. And now it's too late."

"So that's it? We're done?" Blaine asks with tears in his eyes.

Kurt can only nod. He feels bad. Although he didn't even know an hour before that he wanted to, he ended his relationship with Blaine. The romantic afternoon with his boyfriend had turned into Kurt breaking up with him.

It's such a cliché for high-school couples to end the relationship because one of them goes to college and the other one doesn't. But it's probably better than the cliché of a long-distance relationship which then ends because one of them can't stand the distance and cheats. It's probably better to end it before.

They stay quiet for some minutes. Sitting on opposite sides of the room avoiding looking at each other. What are they supposed to do now? What's the protocol after breaking up? Does he have to kick Blaine out? Do they have to talk about their past or their plans for the future?

Luckily Blaine takes the initiative and disrupts the silence, "Can we still be friends?"

Kurt doesn't know if they can, "It might be better if we stay away from each other until we sort out our feelings."

Blaine leaves shortly after. It is just after Kurt closes the front door behind his now ex-boyfriend, that he realizes that he is feeling relieved. He _is_ sad. The tears that are finally coming are evidence of it. After all it's his first break-up. He just lost his first real love. But there is also relief of not having to deal with the problems that were always present in their relationship. It wasn't as perfect as everybody believed it to be.

Just later that night when he starts to make dinner for Finn and him, he sees that the celebratory cheesecakes he made last night are still untouched on the kitchen counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 4**

"I don't get it? You broke up because you got into college?"

"There's more than that," Kurt explains for the fifth time that day. (he's sort of over explaining his break-up to the Glee Club. They spend way too much time involved in other people's business.) "We don't think our relationship is gonna work long distance."

"Why not? I think long-distance relationships have a great chance at working."

"I'm not saying it can't work, but I don't think Blaine and I can do it. You and Mike are gonna be fine, I'm sure."

Somehow his break-up with Blaine has hurt his friends more than it's hurt him. He's sad and it's going to be weird not calling each other every day, sure, but he's not exactly heartbroken over it. The transition is going to be difficult but he didn't thought his friends would take it as hard as they have.

Finn looked like hurt when Kurt told him, despite the fact that in the beginning of the year his step-brother couldn't even manage to say a nice word about Blaine. When he told Mercedes and Tina, their first reaction was to ask if one of them cheated. Kurt couldn't even get mad at the implication since the number one cause of break-ups and relationship problems in their group of friends is cheating.

It wasn't until the following day in school that Kurt realized that the last days of school are probably not going to be easy. Everyone has an opinion on his break-up. They surely mean well, but it's starting to get annoying to talk about. Especially since the general consensus is that Kurt should try to get back together with Blaine. (Even though they don't know the whole story.)

Right now Kurt is also glad that Rachel isn't talking to him. With her mad at him, he doesn't have to endure a musical intervention to convince him to take Blaine back. Rachel would be all over _that_, if she wasn't sulking in the corner with Quinn, (who is way more supportive of Rachel's anger than Finn.) Between third period and Glee Club Finn seemed to have forgotten he's supposed to be mad on Rachel's behalf and sat himself beside Kurt.

The only one who hasn't talked to him about the break-up is Puck, he's oddly quiet in his usual spot in the back of the room.

"Last week before graduation! Who's excited?" Mr Schuester either ignores the lack of enthusiasm or he just doesn't care. Life has caught up to all of them except their teacher; he's still floating on a cloud of happiness after winning Nationals and the Teacher of the Year Award.

"Goodbye!" he says and writes it on the whiteboard to emphasize the word, "Some of you are leaving for colleges that are far away and are probably not gonna be able to come back for some time. It's the perfect opportunity for the seniors to give their farewell to the juniors and vice versa or just to say 'Goodbye' to the club."

What about the people who don't want to come back anytime soon and can't wait to leave Lima? He's going to miss his dad and Carole but he can still stay in contact with the people he wants to stay in contact with.

Kurt thought that they were allowed to leave after getting the weekly assignment so they can prepare their songs, but he still has to sit through a performance of _Forever Young_ by their teacher.

After finally being dismissed Kurt quickly leaves the choir room before someone else feels the need to ask him about his break-up (or even worse before Rachel gives Mr Schuester the news about NYADA.) Kurt can only imagine what his reaction is going to be upon hearing that his favorite student was rejected when Kurt wasn't.

He's standing by his locker clearing out some of his things when suddenly someone's leaning against the locker beside his.

He flinches at the sudden appearance, but calms down when he sees that it's Puck.

"Sorry 'bout Blaine."

Apparently Puck was quiet around the others just to talk to him in private about it, "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Kurt feels Puck looking him over as if to see if he's telling the truth, "So… I heard you ended it?" he finally breaks the silence.

"Yep."

Kurt is going to kill Blaine for putting it solely on him.

And it completely doesn't help that Blaine looks miserable; sadness is no excuse to not be properly dressed and composed in public if you ask Kurt. Blaine, on the other hand, looks like he hasn't slept in three days, didn't gel his hair and is dressed in sweats and an oversized jersey. At three moments during the day Kurt is even convinced Blaine was about to spontaneously burst into tears.

"It wasn't because of you-know-what, was it?" Puck asks carefully.

"Because of what?"

"You know. What I said after Shue's party."

Not that Puck had actually said anything. He'd_ implied_, but Kurt knows what he meant.

"Oh, Puck. Sorry, no." Kurt didn't have time to think what it might look like to Puck, "I don't know what you think but it's not that I broke up with him because I want to get together with you. Wait, that didn't come out right."

"I get it. And that's not what I meant. I'm glad. I just don't want to be responsible for another break-up. I'm not Blaine's biggest fan, but if he makes you happy..."

"I wasn't happy. That's the point." Kurt grumbled.

"Okay, good for you then."

Kurt doesn't know what to say next. They are standing in the school hallway, Kurt's newly single with Puck who Kurt knows has feelings for him. After Puck's revelation Kurt _had_ thought about it: he'd imagined being in a relationship with Puck, but then felt bad because he already had a boyfriend. Now he's single. He doesn't have to feel bad anymore. Should he ask Puck on a date? Even though it's been only a day since the break-up? Kurt could argue that it's been over for longer, but it would still scream rebound, wouldn't it?

"Yo, Puckerman." a voice calls.

Kurt turns around to the caller and sees one of the basketball players coming towards them: he doesn't know his name but it's one that's started saying hello in the hallways recently, which came as quite the shock to Kurt.

"This Friday. Graduation party at my house," It isn't until the jock mentions that Puck should "bring his boyfriend" that Kurt realizes that he was talking to both of them.

"Who was that?" Kurt wants to know after the jock leaves.

"Huh?"

"Who was that guy?" Kurt asks waving in the general direction the jock's gone.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck asks disbelieving.

"What?"

"How can you not know him?"

"I don't have classes with him and I like basketball even less than I like football." Kurt retorts.

"You're killing me, Kurt," Puck grins, "That's Andy!"

_That _doesn't help much. There are way too many people called Andy to know if he knows anything personal about him or not. Unless...

"That's not Andrew Meyer, is it? The one that throws the parties not even Finn's invited to?"

This makes Puck burst into laughter.

"The one and only. Finn's going to be so pissed. But it's his fault really. He shouldn't have talked about Andy's sister's tits a couple years ago."

Kurt can't resist a smile, too. Ever since Carole and Finn moved in he's had to listen to Finn's whining about how he isn't invited to the basketball player's parties.

"But why would he invite me?"

"How would I know?" Puck takes one of the bags with Kurt's locker contents and they start making their way to the parking lot, "Maybe he likes you. He's gonna be so happy to hear you're single."

He can't deny that even without knowing who Andy was, he's sometimes found himself watching him. It's not his fault the basketball player is handsome.

"Shut up." Kurt blushes.

This just causes Puck to laugh even harder, "I'm pretty sure I caught him checking out your ass back there."

"You did not!" Kurt screeches.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be surprised if he really checked it out. 't's a great ass."

Kurt takes some satisfaction in the fact that his punch makes Puck rub his arm even though he doesn't stop laughing.

The previous tension is nearly forgotten. Kurt's not trying to make Puck his new boyfriend. Probably he isn't interested in a relationship with Kurt anyway. Ever since his near-confession Puck's made no attempt to change their friendship into something more profound. And why would he? Kurt is leaving soon for New York and Puck is going to L.A., where he can date as many girls as he wants. Or boys for that matter, since that's apparently also something Puck's interested in.

They load Kurt's bags into the car and Kurt offers to wait until Puck's ride comes. Santana' been ordered to Coach Sylvester's office, but promised Puck it wouldn't take long. (As if she has any say in how long Coach Sylvester wants to keep her in the office. Puck says it's something about Santana's plans after graduation.

"Want to drive together on Friday?" Puck asks out of nowhere.

"Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday. To Andy's party! Can you pick me up? My mom still won't give me my car back."

Kurt now remembers Puck saying that his mother took his car privileges away after hearing about his failing grades. Now that Kurt thinks about it Puck probably spent the majority of his high school career without a car. Gets Quinn pregnant, loses his car. Ends up in juvie, loses his car. Gets involved with the mother of the child he gave up for adoption who also happens to be a teacher, loses his car.

"I'm not sure I'm going." Kurt answers slowly.

Puck looks incredulous, "Why the hell not? Andy's parties are the best! His brother buys us beer and during the night everyone ends in the pool. It's really awesome!"

"I don't know. It feels wrong. I'm never invited to parties and now Glee is popular and I'm invited. Am I supposed to go and ignore the fact that I wouldn't have been invited if I was still unpopular?"

"Dude, that's the whole point of high school: you're popular, you get to go to parties; you're not, you stay home." Puck explains, as if it should be obvious.

"It still feels wrong. Before Nationals I was ignored by the student body when I was lucky, now I'm not but tomorrow I could be invisible again."

"I know what that's like. Don't look at me like that, I do know. Ever since I joined Glee I went through all that. Before Glee I was popular. Then Glee and Quinn's pregnancy happened and I spent mostly of my weekends hanging with my Nana or my sister. Beginning of Junior Year I was on top again, and after juvie they were too afraid to not invite me and by the end of the year I'm suddenly only invited to the Wrestler's and underground parties because of Lauren. And let me tell you those were some crazy parties. And this year I wasn't even interested in going while Beth was here, then graduation wasn't going to happen but I'm ending my high school career on top again. And so are you."

Kurt's never actually thought about it. Puck probably joined Glee because of Quinn, but in doing so he gave up the most important thing for a high school jock: his popularity. And he's never faltered in that decision, even when the jocks were supposed to choose between football and Glee sophomore year.

"I don't know!"

"Come on, it's gonna be fun. It's your last chance to go to a great high school party," Puck coaxes, "And who cares about the next day. You're never gonna have to see most of the people there again."

"Okay." Kurt finally gives in which earns him a fist-bump.

In that moment Santana comes out the school doors looking around with an unreadable expression. When she sees them she impatiently waves Puck over and turns towards the other end of the parking lot.

"I better figure out what's up with her," Puck says frowning, picks up his backpack and leaves after getting Kurt's promise to pick him up on Friday.

**A/N 2:**If someone happened to have read **Of supposed breakups and pink gift bags **might recognize Andy from there. However the two stories are not in the same universe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 5**

His last week of high school passed in a blur. There aren't any specific details he is going to remember. Nothing spectacular happened beyond a lot of promises to staying in contact after graduation and a lot of affirmations that from now on life is really starting. And of course everybody reaffirming that they are going to miss high school.

Kurt can't wait to get out. However, he doesn't like to state his opinion on the matter. All of a sudden everybody's got such a great opinion of their high school life, like they've forgotten the bad parts, and he doesn't want to ruin the illusion.

The last week of Glee was unbearable. He went, but didn't feel the need to sing a song. Luckily Mr. Schuester hadn't cared if Kurt sang and didn't bother him to do so as a goodbye. He did try talking to him on Wednesday though.

For a moment Kurt thought this was going to be a belated reaction to Kurt's words after his teacher's award win, when he'd been asked to join Mr. Schue in his office. When the teacher congratulated Kurt on his acceptance to college Kurt had a better idea of where the conversation was going. Mr. Schuester continued to tell him that he always knew that Kurt was talented and was capable of great things. (This was news to Kurt, but he did take the compliment. Then he did get up and leave after his teacher suggested he talk to Rachel.)

"You okay buddy?" his father asks from the other side of the table.

Kurt follows his father's look and sees that he absentmindedly tore apart his napkin, "Yeah, everything's fine."

Ever since his dad came back from Washington he seems awfully concerned. Kurt's not sure if it is about him leaving soon, his fight with Rachel or his break-up with Blaine.

Although his father had started out not liking Blaine much, he'd grown quite fond of him. Kurt had been a little worried that his father would try to persuade him to take his ex back, but was pleasantly surprised when no such talk took place. Burt had just asked him if he was okay and if he could do anything for him.

"Is it about mom?" Of course he didn't buy Kurt's halfhearted answer, "You should have said something if you didn't want to visit her. I just thought it would be nice to include her somehow even though she couldn't be here."

"No, I liked it." And he had. After the graduation ceremony Carole and Finn went to do something on their own and he and his father went to visit his mother's grave, "Don't worry, I wanted to."

"She would have been so proud of you."

"I know dad."

Carole and Finn were supposed to meet them in the restaurant half an hour ago. Even though they decided to do something separate during the day, the celebratory dinner is an occasion for the whole family.

After the past few days he feels like he's had enough heartfelt talks with his father, Kurt doesn't want to cry again. (And of all places in the middle of a restaurant.) The best thing is to turn the conversation in another direction, "Is it weird that everybody is sad to leave school but me? I couldn't wait to finish high school and I'm so glad it's finally over. But the others act like it was the greatest experience of all times."

"It's not weird at all," his father answers with a small smile, "School was an important part of their lives. I can understand that it is difficult to think that it is all over now. And, well your experience wasn't always good, so I can also understand why you don't feel sad like the others, but relieved. Don't worry, the more time that passes the more distant the memories will get."

Kurt might have more things to say on the matter, but is distracted by Carole entering the restaurant. There's been only one time that Kurt's seen this expression on her face: when Finn told her that he was dating Quinn again. Carole had been furious that her son was getting back together with the girl that not only cheated on Finn but also tried to make him believe that he was the father of her baby.

"You won't believe it," she bursts out after sitting down.

Finn still on his way to their table looks something between ashamed and confused.

"What is it, Carole?" His father asks, sharing a concerned look with Kurt.

"Go, Finn, tell them what you told me in the car." She ordered.

"Come on mom, it's not that big of a deal," Finn says which earns him a glare from his mother.

"Oh God, you and Rachel eloped, didn't you?" Kurt knew it. There was no way that they forgot their wedding plans. They may have put them on hold after Quinn's accident but now that Rachel is not going to NYADA she probably thought it would be the perfect time to do it. Just like she'd only said yes to the engagement because her letter came a little later than his, "What were you thinking? Getting married doesn't solve your problems it just causes you more."

"Dude, no. That's not it."

"Thank god, that's not it," Carole chimes in, "I hope that silly idea is completely off the table by now."

Kurt knows that a week ago it wasn't, but Finn is nodding so convincingly that he almost believes him.

Finn gives no indication that he's going to start talking again. After Carole shoos away the waitress with the excuse that they still need a moment, she takes the initiative and tells them how Finn admitted that he only joined Glee Club because Mr. Schuester blackmailed him into doing so. And this morning their teacher confessed that he did so by planting drugs in Finn's locker.

Finn tries to calm down their parents, repeating that it's not that bad and that he even thinks that it was pretty cool of Mr. Schuester to go so far just to have more members for his club.

"Did you know about this?" his father asks him when Finn finally gives up on giving excuses.

"Of course not!" Kurt answers indignantly, "We were all surprised when Finn came to rehearsal but no one told us why he decided to join Glee."

Mercedes said that there was something wrong when Finn joined, that no football player would jeopardize his popularity for the Glee Club, but they hadn't known what inspired him to join and after a couple of days they stopped trying to find further information on the matter, especially when the Cheerios and the other football players also joined.

"Monday morning I'm going to see that Principal to at least get him suspended."

"Mom. Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it is," she states adamantly.

Kurt's dad offers to talk to his lawyer friends to see if they can take legal action. He jokes that he finally found a good thing about being a politician and hanging around lawyers. He's probably trying to lighten the mood but Carole is still fuming.

Funny how the day of his and Finn's graduation had turned into the day that Carole single-handedly started a mission to get Mr. Schuester fired. Kurt didn't care what was going to happen to the Glee Club after more than half the members graduated this year. He would have asked Tina about the competitions but wouldn't have been involved in more than that. He wasn't going to spare one thought more than necessary on his least favorite teacher. All he had to say about him he told him at the infamous party. But Kurt also knows that Finn had always liked the teacher, looked up to him, it might be difficult for his step-brother to see that what Mr. Schuester did was wrong. Although Kurt could contribute to the discussion that his dad and Carole are having across from him, he decides to stay out of it. Right now he and Finn have a good relationship. He doesn't want to break the brotherly bond just because he can't stand Finn's role model.

After the tense dinner they break paths, their parents are turning in early. They'd just arrived the day before and are still a little tired from the time difference.

Finn had promised to hang out with Rachel at her house. Back when they were still on speaking terms she'd told Kurt that on her graduation day, her dads were planning on doing a viewing of her performances in chronological order from her younger years to see how far she'd come to be the star she was today. A sort of Best-Of-Rachel night. Kurt's not sure if that's still the current plan, but if it is he knows that Finn has no idea what he signed up for.

And Kurt is going to his first and last real high-school party. The past few days Puck didn't let pass any occasion without reminding him of their plans. Still hesitant on Monday Kurt _had_ started to feel a little excited about the party. Maybe it'll be fun.

During dinner Kurt had received a text from Puck asking to pick him up at Breadstix instead of at his home. When Kurt pulls into the parking lot he sees Puck standing by a car with his mother and a little girl that must be his sister. He stops the car two rows behind them. Kurt sees that Puck is about to make his way to him, but is reluctantly drawn into a hug by his sister and then from his mom.

Puck never talks much about his family, it's always just in passing:

_He can't play the guitar this week, because his mom took his guitar because of his failing grades._

_His grandmother is forcing him to visit the temple with her so he can't meet for a extra rehearsal on Saturday._

_He can't sing this week, because his sister ate his sheet music._

At least the last one obviously was just a lame excuse. For some time Kurt thought that Puck's little stories were just lies he told to get out of doing things, but during the time in Glee, Puck slowly opened up, the apparent lies had turned into anecdotes that made Kurt rethink his opinion on the earlier stories.

_He can drive, because he got his car back after going on a date his mother arranged with a "nice Jewish girl"._

_His weekend was spent with his nana, a batch of cookies she made for him and a marathon of her favorite show._

_He'd promised to help his sister with the music for her ballet recital, so don't count on him on Friday night._

"Yo, can we also take 'Tana?", Puck says instead of a greeting. "She was at the table next to us and was telling me the whole night to ask you."

"Of course," he answers., "Where is she?"

"Probably getting extra food to go. I'll text her," Puck says, already fumbling for his phone.

Kurt wonders what made those two rekindle their friendship. And then he wonders if they ever stopped being friends. Sure, there were times when they seemed to not talk to each other but then suddenly she was having a jealous breakdown because of a new girlfriend.

"How was the day with the folks?" Puck asks while they wait.

"Good. Finn spent it with his mom and me with my dad, we met for dinner and Carole is now planning to ruin Mr. Schuester's life." He explains airily.

"What?"

Kurt tells him the about the teacher's confession and Finn's real reason for joining Glee Club in the first place. When Santana finally gets in the car Puck is still laughing.

"What are you two giggling about?" she demands.

"Nothing!" Puck turns around to look at Santana, "Just Carole's mission to kill Schue."

"She's not planning on killing him," Kurt laughs, "At least she wasn't when I was there."

Between directions to the party, Puck fills Santana in on the story.

"I'm impressed," Santana says from the backseat while changing into a shorter skirt, which Kurt is trying to ignore, "I didn't think that he'd know where to buy weed."

"Finn says his mom is overreacting."

"Yeah, because his daddy issues give him an emotional boner every time he's in a room with a sweater-vest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 6**

So much for not giving in to his feelings.

On Monday he'd still been so sure that he was _not_ pursuing Puck, just being friends was totally fine, no need to try making it something more if it obviously had no future, right?

Shortly after they'd arrived Santana had disappeared, claiming she was going to look for booze, but Kurt thinks that it might have something to do with his question about whether Brittany was coming. Puck had then told him that Santana was kind of angry that Brittany hadn't told her that she was having trouble with school and now isn't graduating with them.

"Well, it isn't that surprising is it?" he'd queried.

"Of course not. Britt did manage to talk to Coach Sylvester about getting Santana into college, but she didn't think to ask her about faking her own grades."

The assumption was confirmed later that night when Kurt saw Santana cry on some guy's shoulder about her girlfriend that didn't even think to ask for her help and if she keeps secrets about important stuff like graduating what else does she keep from her?

Although Kurt wanted to go over and take care of her, Puck insisted that she was okay, and the guy was her neighbor, he was more than able to handle a weepy Santana. (It apparently wasn't the first time.) And after all they were here to have fun and not to listen to relationship problems, Puck had argued.

Kurt doesn't know a lot about parties. The few Warbler gatherings he attended ended with someone (usually Blaine) bursting into song every few minutes. And he'd rather not think about the Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza. But this one is different. This is that party that you always wanted to attend but secretly you know that such parties only happen in movies. And apparently in Lima, Ohio, too. Andy is probably lucky that he lives a little outside of Lima with no nearby neighbors that could call the police.

The host has already had a few drinks when he finally sees them after they've been there around a half hour. He comes over, slings an arm around Kurt's shoulders, says that he's so glad that they could make it and tries to drag him and Puck to the other side of the yard.

"Some of my sister's college friends started a body shot station," he tells them while showing what Kurt assumes must be the girls' breast-size with his hand that is not around him. Turning to Kurt he seems to remember that he doesn't care much for such information, "Don't worry, we find some hot guys for you to take shots off. Any requests?"

Luckily Kurt is saved from having to answer when a group of guys run by them yelling that it's time for the cannon ball competition. Andy, willing to join said competition lets go of Kurt and disappears.

"Up for some shots?" Puck laughs.

He knows he must be blushing, "No, but you go ahead."

Kurt doesn't really want to be left alone at this party where he knows next to no one, but it's probably not fair to Puck to force him to stay by his side the whole night. Just because he feels a little uncomfortable doesn't mean that Puck can't have fun.

"Nah, it's okay."

"No really, you don't have to stay with me. I'm fine. You should go. Have some fun."

"Who says I'm not having fun?" Puck asks frowning.

"Well, I'm not drinking and you probably want to talk to some of your friends."

"I don't need a drinking buddy to have a beer and I was talking to a friend before he decided to push me away."

"I'm not pushing you away."

"Good." Puck turns his head to the direction of the pool, "Let's go watch."

Before Kurt can decline, Puck grabs his hand and a cup from the nearby table and pulls him towards sound of splashes and the cheering or booing crowd.

Kurt's not eager to be by a pool with a bunch of drunk people, the possibility of someone remembering that he was the school punching bag for as long as he can think of increases with alcohol. The realization that he was unpopular just three weeks ago is probably going to be accompanied with the thought that it might be fun to throw the gay kid into the pool.

Just like Kurt thought, when they get to the side of the pool three guys from the football team come their way. He looks for the fastest way out of the yard and is about to distance himself from Puck to at least give him the possibility to stay dry. Instead of the attack Kurt was expecting, they just greet Puck and even give him a little greeting nod.

"You gonna jump?"

"And take away their chances of winning? Nah, I'm retired." Puck snickers.

"Give it up, everybody knows it was luck."

"Prove it, asshole."

What are they talking about? His confusion must be showing on his face, because Tom, who he remembers from one of Sam's video game nights, explains that back in middle school Puck became something of a cannonball legend. He'd not only managed to singlehandedly start a wet T-shirt contest by soaking a group of girls by the side of the pool but also Andy's parents that had, surprise-surprise, arrived home at that exact moment.

"It was amazing!" Tom grins, then adds, "An amazing accident."

Puck turns away from the other two jocks, "Accident my ass. I totally planned it."

"Sure you did."

"And why didn't you ever jump again?" one of the others chimes in.

"An athlete should always stop when he's on top. What's your excuse? Afraid of the water?"

The four continue to mock each other for a while. Meanwhile it seems that the diving competition already ended. He's not sure if someone was even announced as winner. But in the contestants' state it was probably just an "At least I got to compete" contest.

Tom's started to change the topic to after graduation plans when Puck suddenly announces that they're going inside, "I'm starving. See you later guys."

Kurt doubts that Puck is hungry. Earlier that night he was complaining that he ate way too much at Breadstix and that he was so full he wouldn't be able to eat for at least a week. Still, he follows Puck into the kitchen where he walks over to the drinks instead of the food.

"I thought you were hungry," Kurt muses while choosing a slice of one of the pizzas displayed on the kitchen counter.

"Nah, just wanted to get away," Puck continues to look for the cups with a bottle of Coke already in his hand, "I really don't want to talk about my future."

"Why? Whatever you have planned for L.A is probably way more interesting than their college plans."

Puck falters in filling the two glasses he took from the cupboard and turns towards him. Kurt doesn't know why he's frowning, he can't be surprised that he knows about his plans when he was always talking about them in Glee Club.

"What? You think I don't know about that pool cleaning business that you're planning? Contrary to popular belief I do listen to people, you know."

"Obviously you stopped listening a while ago." Without further explanation Puck leaves the kitchen.

What's that supposed to mean? Taken aback by the sudden departure, Kurt needs a moment before he follows. On the way he's crowded by a group of girls he knows from his cheerleading time. After he'd left the Cheerios they'd stopped talking to him but now they want to go shopping with him. Right.

After getting rid of them he continues to look for Puck. He finally finds him on the first floor in line for what Kurt assumes is one of the bathrooms.

"What did you mean I didn't listen? And why did you run off."

"I didn't run," he rolls his eyes.

Other than that he makes no intention to elaborate. "What's going on?"

Kurt sees that they are drawing the attention of the people in line towards them.

"I said I don't want to talk about my future," Puck finally turns towards him. "What makes you think I want to talk to you about it?"

"Fine." He turns around and leaves. He wants to go back downstairs but the stairs are suddenly filled with people playing some kind of drinking game. So he takes the stairs to the third floor instead.

It takes him three attempts to find an empty room so he can take a few moments to cool down and then he can go back outside. Leaving now isn't an option anyway when he promised to be Puck's and Santana's ride.

It's okay that Puck doesn't want to talk to him. Why would he anyway? They are friends and Kurt thought they can talk about personal things with each other, but apparently he was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time he overestimates a friendship.

Laying on the bed he wonders if someone would notice him tearing down the terrible flower wallpaper, when the door opens, "I walked in on Rick groping his girlfriend. I think I have to cut out my eyes."

What's the appropriate response to such an opening? He keeps still and waits for Puck to continue.

Slowly Puck closes the door, comes over to the bed and lays himself beside Kurt. Without taking his eyes from the ceiling Puck finally starts talking, "L.A is not happening anymore."

Sure Kurt was probably a little distracted with his own life. Wondering about NYADA and trying to get Finn and Rachel to give up their wedding plans amongst other things, but he can't believe that he missed this.

"Why not?"

Puck tells him about the meeting with his father and therefore loss of his start capital. Finn offered to give him from the Nationals bet now that he doesn't need it for the wedding, but Puck doesn't want it, he assures Kurt that he is also kind of glad that it didn't work out.

"Maybe it was a sign. You know, with my luck I probably would have ended up homeless in like a week," he laughs turning his face to Kurt.

Kurt finds it anything but funny, "And what are you doing now?"

"What do you think? It was stupid of me to think that I could be anything else than a Lima Loser."

"You are _not_ a Loser. I'm serious Puck, what are your plans?!" Kurt insists.

"Why do you think I didn't want to talk about my plans? It's because I don't have any." before Kurt can say anything he continues, "I'm not like Rachel, who thinks her Broadway future is over because she didn't get into that fancy college of yours. Her dads are going to find a way to get her to New York. And Schuester is so gonna help, like he did with Finn. I'm stuck here. Nobody is surprised and nobody cares."

"I care." He does care. They are so different, but Kurt thinks he knows how it feels. Like him Puck is defined by the preconceptions that people have when they look at them. Kurt is a breathing gay stereotype and Puck is the jock whose high school years are expected to be the peak of his life.

"You shouldn't. You're leaving soon and you shouldn't waste any time thinking about me and my fucked-up life."

He's not going to say it out loud, but any thoughts Kurt spends on Puck are definitively no waste of his time, "What about community college?"

His question earns him a disbelieving scoff, "Studying what?"

"I don't know. Find a job then until you figure it out."

"Who in their right mind would give me a job?"

Suddenly Kurt has an idea and excitedly sits up, "You can work for my dad. Now that Finn's leaving he's not making him the new apprentice. He's not exactly looking for one but I'm sure he would take you in. What do you know about cars? I can teach you the basics during the summer."

It probably doesn't even matter, his dad would likely give him the job anyway, but it's never wrong to know how to change a tire or check the oil.

"You don't have to do that." Puck is frowning from his position on the bed.

"I want to. Really. Unless you don't want to."

"No, it sounds great."

"Then it's a deal. I'll talk to him tomorrow. " He knows that he's probably grinning like a lunatic, but he can't control it.

"I really love you, you know."

Oh.

"It's just a job," Kurt tries to downplay a situation that just got weird.

"You know that it's not just about that," Puck states while lifting up on his elbows, "You care about what's happens to me and that's way more than I can say about other people in my life."

"Don't say that." Kurt protests.

"Why not? It's the truth. I know you just broke up with Blaine and you're still hung-up about it but I really want to kiss you right now."

Later he doesn't know what convinced him; the sincerity in Puck's eyes was probably an most important factor. Contrary to future opinions it wasn't pity that'd made him lean down and brush his lips against his friend's. In the minimal instant between the touch and the start of a movement, Kurt wonders if this is the final action of crossing the line between friendship and something more or the acknowledging of a crossing that had maybe happened a while ago.

One hand supporting his weight he is half leaning on him. Slowly he puts his other hand on Puck's cheek and deepens the kiss. He can already taste the sugary flavor of Puck's last drink on his lips, combined with Puck's smell and the tentative contact of their tongues it becomes nearly too much for Kurt. As far as Kurt's experience with first kisses go, this one is probably his most intense, there are no bad feelings like with Brittany, no underlying fear and anger like Dave's surprising advance, and no nervousness and hesitance like with Blaine.

Puck's hand sneaks behind his head and tugs him even closer. The first touches of their open mouths get deeper and the careful strokes of their tongues explore the newly found area. It's when Kurt loses his balance and accidentally sprawls himself across Puck's lower abdomen that they break away from each other.

"Is everything okay? Did I hurt you?" Kurt wants to know when Puck edges away from him with a pained expression.

"Nah, everything's fine," he grins with a look at Kurt's lips.

He's getting distracted by Puck's hand that is lazily stroking up and down his arm. "Really? You looked like you were in pain."

"Yeah, that happens when someone presses on a full bladder."

The words make Kurt frown, "I saw you in line for the bathroom. You can't already need to go again."

"I didn't exactly go. That girl in front of me kept giving me a look and then practically yelled at me for not going after _my boyfriend_ when you stormed off."

He has to smile at the image of Puck being torn down by a strange girl because she thought that Puck hurt his feelings. And to think about them as a couple: after the last few minutes, it isn't as far-fetched as it once was, but other people acknowledging the possibility of them being together makes him happy in a strange way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt's waiting for Puck to come back from the bathroom, torn between excited about the possibility of continuing what they'd started and anxious about how to get there. Do they just jump back in again? Or do they have to talk it out first?

And what is he supposed to say? He doesn't know what this is and he clearly doesn't know where he wants it to go from here. High school ended and he's still involved a poorly executed plot for a high school movie.

He's about to pull out his phone to see if the internet might have some answers for this situation, when the door bursts open, alarmed he sits up just to see a clearly drunk Santana.

"Busted!" she yells stumbling into the room.

She is still looking around for who-knows-what when her friend/neighbor from earlier follows her into the room, covering his eyes.

"Sorry guys," he says embarrassed and holding on to the wall, "but she wanted to look for you and I couldn't stop her. I really tried."

And Kurt thought the night couldn't get any weirder. Until Santana starts crawling on the floor towards the bed.

"Santana? Are you alright? Do you want some water?" Kurt asks, hoping that is not some strange way of seducing him. He can handle Puck liking him, but a lesbian trying to get into bed with him is too much even for him.

"Is she throwing up?" the guy (what was his name? Greg? Steve? he wonders) leaves the confinement of the wall and walks into the room with outstretched arms and closed eyes, "Just tell me where she's at and I'll get her out of here."

Meanwhile Kurt's backed up towards the headboard since Santana reached him. His fears of her getting into bed with him are unproven when she gets under it instead. Her disappointment at not finding whatever it is she was looking for is evident until she starts moaning about her head. Her friend is still trying to get to her stumbling over furniture and bottles that other guests left behind when Puck renters the room.

Kurt is sitting confused in a corner of a king sized bed. Santana is sprawled half under the bed. And the guy-without-a-name is holding his balance by hugging the ugliest lamp since the invention of lamps.

"What's going on?"

Santana gives an excited squeal that is probably supposed to mean _Noah _and tries to struggle back out from under the bed_. _She manages it when her friend (who finally opened his eyes) drags her out by a leg.

"Dan?" Apparently the guy's name is Dan and Puck clearly thinks him more capable of giving him an idea of what's happening.

"Well, someone said you two were up here and Santana wanted to check on you?"

"Bullshit! They said you were hooking up and we wanted to watch!"

(Oh god! Are people talking about them?)

"Not true!", Dan cries out in alarm, "I tried to stop her but she gets crazy strong when she drinks."

"Yeah." Puck nods appreciatively

Santana flops back on the floor, "Now that we're all here, you can get it on."

Dan mouths "Sorry" at both of them and Kurt really wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"How 'bout we take you home?" Puck counters.

That's probably the best since the mood has definitely disappeared. The thought that there are people outside of this room talking about what they think is going on in here doesn't help. And he can't even put it aside as a silly rumor.

In a joint effort the three of them manage to get Santana into Kurt's backseat. It probably would have taken less time if she hadn't put all of her strength into resisting. She wants to see them making out. She doesn't want to go. She's hungry.

They drive for ten minutes and Kurt's been pretty sure she was asleep - until she starts talking, "I'm glad for you. It was about time."

Turning around Puck puts on a really serious voice, "Nothing happened!"

Kurt would have believed him, if he wasn't present when _nothing_ happened.

"Right!", she snorts, "Okay, don't tell me. But at least you can stop writing those sappy songs. If I ever see you coming to my house with a guitar again..." she threatens.

Sappy songs? There has to be some truth to it considering Puck's blush, "What kind of songs, Santana?"

"Don't answer that!" Puck yelps.

Santana just cackles ominously, which makes Kurt snicker too. The thought of Puck writing love songs and then playing them for Santana is hilarious. And amazing. Since Puck took time to write songs for him.

"I hope your song writing skills improved since you serenaded Lauren." Kurt tells him grinning, "I can be quite demanding."

"They did, don't worry."

Santana reminds them of her presence, "I think I'm gonna puke."

"You started it."

"No, not about your bad flirting. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Luckily they reach her house without her throwing up in his car. Kurt offers to help Puck, but he waves him off, "I know what I'm doing."

Santana starts mumbling half asleep when Puck takes her bridal style. "Where's Britt? Take me to her! Gonna break up..."

"Not now!"

Kurt watches them go into the garden, probably towards the back door. Puck is going to come back and then they will have to talk, it's the first time they'll be alone since the kiss. It would have already been awkward back in the room where it happened. But in a car in Lima Heights? He's not sure if he should even bring it up.

Before he can decide his next move, Puck slides into the passenger seat. "Well, that was fun." he says sarcastically.

"Is she okay?"

"She's gonna be. But she is bound to dump Britt."

"Maybe it was the alcohol talking?"

"Yeah..."

They drive in silence. It isn't until they turn into Puck's street that he asks Kurt if he wants to come inside.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kurt gives the most vague answer there is.

He wants to keep going, recount his arguments on why they shouldn't continue what started in that bedroom he's been listing in his head since Puck left for the bathroom. He's not sure if he's still hung-up on Blaine. He's leaving for New York soon. He's afraid of his feelings.

It doesn't come to that when Puck leans forward and gives him a soft kiss, "Okay. Thanks for tonight, get home safe." He gives Kurt another kiss, one that is reciprocated and a lot longer and despite Kurt's best efforts they are about to seriously making out in front of Puck's house. It's eventually Puck who breaks it off and leaves the car with a wave.

Goodbye kisses. Apparently that's something they do now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Old hangups and new beginnings**

**Chapter 8**

His dad wasn't ecstatic as first, actually he was pretty skeptical when Kurt asked him to give Puck a job at the shop. Okay, so Puck's record isn't the greatest: reformed bully, father of his best friend's girlfriend's baby, juvenile delinquent and nearly a high school dropout.

It took Kurt an hour to convince his father that Puck is turning his life around. That he's learned from his mistakes and trying to grow up. That there is no need to judge him for his past. (And besides, Kurt wouldn't ask for just anyone, Puck is his _friend_.) Oh, and he loves cars.

They'd worked the last two weeks to make that last statement at least a little believable. Kurt was little nervous about whether he'd managed to teach Puck enough to survive his first day at the shop. (Especially considering that most of the "lessons" turned into them making out in the backseat of his car or his room.)

He'd thought about dropping by to see how it was going, but his dad was already suspicious enough. He did ask if something was going on between Kurt and Puck, and after that Kurt stopped bothering him with requests to not being too hard on Puck on those first days.

He'd only sounded curious, but Kurt doesn't want his father to think that he's only asking this because Puck is his … well, whatever Puck is to him. Although they'd spent nearly every day together since the graduation party, they'd done a splendid job of not talking about how their relationship changed.

"Hey Kurt!"

Of course. Kurt doesn't know why he still bothers coming to the Lima Bean. He's gotten quite good at hiding (or as he likes to call it: avoiding a meeting), but today he'd let his guard down.

"I didn't tell you to sit," he says when the other person slides into the seat in front of him.

Being worried at home about Puck's first day suddenly doesn't seem so bad. But then, nearly everything sounds better that sitting at a table with a smirking Sebastian Smythe.

"What do you want?" he sighed.

"Am I not allowed to say hello and congratulate a friend on getting into a great college?"

(Obviously Kurt missed the meeting that decided that they are friends now.)

"How do you know about it?"

"I have my ways," he sighs lazily, which only results in an exaggerated eyeroll from Kurt. Of course. Blaine is still in contact with him.

He thinks about leaving and coming back after Sebastian leaves, but on second thought the conversation they're having now is probably not nearly as awkward as it would be if he comes back and Sebastian is still here.

And although Sebastian sat down at _his _table without being invited he makes no move to start a conversation. It's the last thing Kurt wants to do, but he gives in to the staring, "And what are your plans for next year?"

"Besides graduating?" Sebastian sneers.

"Oh." It'd never really crossed Kurt's mind that Sebastian might be younger than him.

"My year in France set me back a year."

"Too busy seducing the French boys?"

"Who says they didn't seduce me?" he laughs with a wink.

Kurt can't suppress an amused snort: as much as Kurt tries to imagine that, he can't, Sebastian seems like someone who was already hitting on people back in kindergarten.

"And just how did a junior become the dictator of the Warblers?"

What universe did he stumble into? He doesn't even _want_ to attempt small talk with Sebastian Smythe, and yet here he is. Joking, even.

"Well, when Wes heard they just let Blaine leave to join your little club of naked genitalia he wrote an angry letter. Five pages. Nobody wanted to be in the council in case Wes came back to hit them with his stupid gavel so I volunteered to be _Captain_."

"And he was okay with dissolving the council? He was always talking about traditions that shouldn't be broken." Kurt enquired.

"I'm pretty sure he cried, but he'll get over it. Desperate measures after their star left, after all. Speaking of: you dumped Blaine?"

It was too good to be true. of _course_ that's the real reason Sebastian is here talking to him at all. Kurt wonders how long it took before Blaine ran Sebastian to tell him, "I didn't dump him. It was mutual."

It takes Sebastian a couple of seconds to respond, "Well, I would have dumped him too, if he told me he didn't think I could get into college."

What? "He told you that?" It surprises Kurt that he would admit that.

"Not exactly, just that it was surprising that you got accepted and that he was sure you'd have another year before you had to separate. I just filled in the blanks."

"He wasn't the only one. Especially when Rachel didn't." Kurt muttered.

"Your sister-in-law choked on her audition. And then stalked a teacher. Trust me, the teachers at NYADA like persistence but are not fond of borderline psychotic obsession."

"And how would you know that?"

"I told you I have my ways." Seeing Kurt frown he continues with a grin, "Blaine is not my only source of information."

"Well, that doesn't sound creepy at all," Kurt rolled his eyes again, "Everybody still thinks that Rachel should have gotten a second chance."

"Don't worry about her. You are going to be way too busy with NYADA and enjoying your single life in New York." Sebastian smirks.

"Okay..." How does one reply to such a statement? Because he's not sure if he actually _is_ single.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!" Chandler is suddenly besides them and pulling Kurt halfway from his chair into a hug. For someone so loud and energetic, he was really very stealthy into getting to the table without being noticed.

"I'm so glad you called. It's been way too long. And I'm sorry if I was too straight-forward after our first meeting. I get way too enthusiastic about new friends. Oh, and congrats on NYADA. You know if you're gonna live on campus? My school isn't far from yours. We can meet for lunch sometimes. When are you leaving? Oh, and who are you?" he chatters before turning to a wide-eyed Sebastian, "Hi, I'm Chandler."

"That's Sebastian. He was just leaving." Kurt says dryly.

"Why? Are you the boyfriend? I see you don't have just good taste in clothes Kurt." Chandler rambles.

"I'm not his boyfriend." Sebastian's indignation would be funny if it weren't mildly insulting.

"Why don't you get yourself a coffee first?"

"Maybe a tea. I'm not much of a coffee drinker," he answers, already turning towards the counter.

Sebastian stares after Chandler, "Seems he's energetic enough."

"Don't be an ass." Kurt drawls.

Chandler can be a handful, but he's nice. It had only taken Kurt a moment to decide to call him when he was scrolling through his phone for someone to get coffee with. In an attempt to save a relationship that was beyond saving he'd almost forced away a possible friend, lucky for him Chandler doesn't hold a grudge and immediately agreed to meet him for coffee.

"Seriously? Could he be more of a cliché?" Sebastian bitches.

"Like the promiscuous gay isn't a cliché." And Kurt returns bitch for bitch.

"Touché. So, he's the new future boyfriend?"

"We're just friends."

"The hickey says otherwise."

Instinctively he reaches for his neck and regrets it instantly. Yesterday Puck's mouth had spent quite a bit of time where his hand is now, but there wasn't a hickey, and it's impossible that it appeared between leaving the house an hour ago and now.

They'd managed to keep it a secret for this long and of all _people_ Sebastian Smythe is going to be the first to find out about it? How is this his life?

"It's not-" he starts

"Don't worry, I won't tell Blainers that you already have a new boytoy."

"Thanks, I guess."

Sebastian takes the last sip of his coffee and gets up, "Yeah, no problem. It's my new-and-nicer me. Although I _am_ curious as to who it is."

Kurt glances at Chandler, on his way back with his drink.

"Please." Sebastian sneers, "I know you wouldn't go for Oakley there. See you around, Hummel."

Still a little shocked about the last few moments, Kurt doesn't miss Sebastian's little turn when he passes Chandler who says good-bye with a big grin.

"He's cute! Why aren't you dating?" he chirps.

"Chandler, please. He's obnoxious." There is absolutely no way Kurt is going to encourage this.

"Are you sure? He has a great ass. Do you have his number?"

Kurt stares incredulously at his friend.

"Okay, okay. Tell me about New York: When are you leaving? I'm still looking for a roommate if you don't want to live on campus..."


End file.
